Game of Thrones: Growing Up
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A collection of short chronicles style chapters which details certain milestones in Janei Lannister growing up, a sequel to the modern AU Janei birth story I did, Unexpected Gift.
1. Chapter 1

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 1 of a new Game of Thrones story, a chronicles series of events that take place following my Game of Thrones story, Unexpected Gift, so basically a sequel to it. Anyway, many of these chapters will be short, but hopefully still good, enjoy :)

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

It was another day at the home of Kevan Lannister and his family; he was seated at the kitchen table with his wife Dorna, the two of them smiled as they enjoyed breakfast together. They were certainly a happy family, a happy family that had recently grown.

In addition to their three sons, fourteen year old Lancel and the ten year old twins, Martyn and Willem, they now had a daughter, Janei; who had been born only a few months ago. It was then they heard the footsteps and before long Lancel entered the kitchen, he smiled when he saw his parents.

"Morning mum, dad." He greeted them happily.

They both smiled back and returned his greeting. "Good morning Lancel, sleep well?"

He nodded. "Yes."

He quickly got breakfast and sat down to join them. More footsteps could be heard shortly afterwards and Kevan, Dorna and Lancel all shared small smiles as they waited. Sure enough the twins then entered, bleary eyed, hair tousled and both with identical sleepy expressions. Compared to their older brother, Martyn and Willem were not morning people.

"Morning boys." Kevan greeted; still smiling that same small smile.

"Morning." They replied; or at least, Martyn did, Willem's reply came out as an unintelligible mumble.

Getting their own breakfast Martyn and Willem joined them at the table.

They are in silence for a while before Dorna then spoke up.

"So, anything going on, boys?"

The twins shrugged, Lancel however bit his lip and then spoke.

"I…There is something I wanted to talk to you about." He said. "I'm worried about Janei."

Instantly Martyn and Willem were alert, clearly knowing what Lancel meant.

Kevan and Dorna shared worried looks. "What do you mean?"

It was Martyn who answered. "She's seemed kinda…off lately, her cheeks are all red and she's really grumpy."

Kevan and Dorna shared a knowing look at that and Kevan left the room. Dorna turned to the boys and smiled.

"I see what you are talking about boys, don't worry too much." She told them.

Willem blinked. "Huh, but…"

Doran then explained. "It's fine, there's nothing…wrong, with Janei, but she is in pain. She's teething."

That instantly caught the attention of all three boys. Their baby sister was teething; they grinned.

"Wow, that's…great…" Martyn gasped.

Lancel and Willem nodded before Lancel asked. "How did you know, mum?"

Dorna just smiled. "All three of you were the same."

The boys laughed, it was then Kevan returned, carrying Janei. She whimpered, sticking her fingers in her mouth, Kevan did his best to soothe her as the rest of the family joined them. Janei, despite the pain of teething, smiled as her family gathered around her.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 2 of my Game of Thrones story, this time, Janei's first crawl, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, sadly it happens, but it passes and in the end, she'll have teeth :) Glad you liked that bit.  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked them :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Martyn Lannister smiled to himself as he sat on the couch in the living room in his family's home. He wasn't alone either, he was watching over his baby sister. Janei was smiling, giggling to herself; she was no longer troubled by teething pains and was currently playing with a small ball. Martyn laughed softly, which prompted Janei to turn towards him from where she was sitting on the floor.

She smiled widely, her gummy grin now having some teeth. With a small excitable noise she threw the ball to him. Martyn caught it and grinned.

"Nice throw Janei." He said cheerfully.

He gently rolled the ball back to her and she picked it up, throwing it back to him again. This happened three more times before Janei seemed content with just bouncing it on the floor again.

Martyn grinned, no matter how busy they were; he and his brothers always found time for their baby sister. It was at that moment Willem came in, smiling when he saw them.

"Hey Martyn; how's Janei?" He asked.

Martyn smiled at his twin. "She's good; having a blast, aren't you Janei?"

The little girl giggled and clapped her hands. Willem grinned and sat down next to Martyn as they both continued to watch over her.

It was during this that the twins witnessed, first hand, Janei reaching another developmental milestone. While playing with her ball, Janei lost her grip and the ball rolled out of her reach.

Willem started to stand, ready to fetch it for her, but stopped. Martyn gasped and both boys watched as Janei moved from her seated position, onto her hands and knees and, before their very eyes, started to crawl after the ball.

"No way…" Martyn gasped, smiling.

Willem grinned and called out. "Mum, dad, Lancel, come quick, Janei's crawling."

They could hear them rushing and soon all the family members were present to see Janei crawling towards her ball; she soon reached it and picked it up. She laughed and turned towards her family; she then began to crawl again, heading towards them.

"Great work Janei." Martyn remarked with a grin as the others all smiled proudly.

Dorna was almost in tears. "Awww, isn't my girl becoming a big girl."

Janei laughed again and then stopped, letting the ball go. She was now right in front of Lancel and back in a seated position. She looked up at him and then raised her arms; Lancel smiled and picked her up, cradling her.

"Good girl, Janei." Lancel said softly.

The others all smiled, happy to see Janei reach another milestone in growing up.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 3 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, it continues.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked them all :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed them :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

It was yet another day, Lancel smiled as he sat on the couch, gently bouncing Janei on his knee. She giggled and babbled as he did so, clearly enjoying herself as Kevan and Dorna entered.

"Ah Lancel, good to see you." Kevan greeted his eldest son; smiling. "Glad to see you both having a good time."

Janei cheered and waved to her parents while Lancel smiled. "Hey dad, hi mum…Yeah, we're having a good time, aren't we Janei."

She babbled again and nodded while his parents sat down on the opposite couch. Lancel smiled as he considered how much Janei had grown over the past days, weeks, months even. She squirmed in Lancel's grasp and babbled indicating she wanted to be put down; Lancel smiled and gently let her down onto the floor.

She smiled up at him and then, surprising her family, Janei began to get to her feet.

' _Is she…Is she gonna…'_ Lancel wondered.

Lately Janei had been standing on her own without support, but it was clear, from her determined expression, that she was going to try and make the next hurdle. Sure enough, looking over at her parents, who were also watching intently. Then, shakily, she took a step forwards. They all gasped and instantly Lancel moved so he was right behind her, going slowly, but ready to catch her if she fell.

They were all in amazement; Janei was walking, for the first time she was walking.

They all grinned as Janei shakily made her way towards her parents. Dorna held out her arms, smiling widely.

"That's it sweetie, you've got it." She said; encouragingly.

Janei grinned and soon she was close enough to hold on to her mother's hands, helping her take the last few steps. Dorna grinned and lifted Janei up, hugging her.

"Great job."

Janei laughed as Kevan and Lancel joined Dorna in congratulating Janei over her first steps. When they were informed afterwards, Martyn and Willem were annoyed they had missed it; but that annoyance didn't last. Especially when Janei chose that moment to try walking again, this time walking to them.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 4 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, glad you liked that part.  
wazzup11: Yup, now, the next big one :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Lancel smiled to himself as he sat, reading, listening to his baby sister, who currently lay in her crib. She was watching the mobile above the crib as it slowly spun and moved; babbling away to herself.

She formed small half-words and simple noises, repeating them and weaving them together in one almost constant string. Lancel couldn't help but note that, while Janei's babbling didn't make a lot of sense, it certainly almost flowed out of her like she was telling a story. It was then Martyn and Willem came in.

"Hi Lancel." Willem greeted cheerfully.

Lancel smiled and returned the greeting. "Hey."

Martyn grinned. "So, how's Janei?"

Lancel smiled gently as he looked over at Janei. "She's fine, babbling away quite the thing, aren't you?"

Janei giggled and waved to her brothers before resuming her babbling. The boys all smiled as they watched her, it was just so sweet.

"It's amazing; we can't understand her, but…" Willem stated with a smile. "Janei understands herself perfectly."

The other boys nodded and then heard their mother's voice.

"You know, you were all like that at that age too."

They turned and saw their mother approaching, also smiling. The boys laughed at that, sharing awkward glances with each other. It was then, suddenly, a new voice joined the conversation.

"Mama, mama."

The boys turned, eyes wide, Dorna gasped, tears forming in her eyes. They all looked at Janei who was reaching for Dorna.

"Mama." She repeated.

Dorna stepped forwards and lifted Janei out of the crib.

"Oh sweetie, you…you actually talked."

Janei giggled and hugged her mother, the boys watched, grinning widely, Janei had just said her first words.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 5 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah :) Glad you liked it :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
wazzup11: Yeah, it's sweet :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Lancel smiled gently to himself as he watched Janei playing with her toys. It was a relatively quiet day; although their parents still seemed busy. Their father was still at work while their mother had gone around to their neighbour's house, having volunteered to help them with something.

' _Martyn and Willem decided to head out to play football too…'_ He thought to himself. _'That leaves me to take care of Janei.'_

However he didn't mind, he adored his little sister and enjoyed spending time with her. She was too young to realize it of course, but she already had her eldest brother wrapped around her little finger. Having still not fully mastered walking, whenever she tripped and fell, hurting her knees or hands, it was always Lancel she went to for comfort. It was while he was thinking on this that Lancel noticed Janei had stopped playing and looked uncomfortable. Worried he stood up and hurried over to her.

"Janei?"

She looked up at him, her eyes big and expressive as she explained the problem. "Lany, wet."

Lancel gulped as he realized what she meant, as well as remembering there was no one around to help him, he was on his own for this. But he couldn't refuse, not with Janei looking up at him with those big expressive eyes. So, with a careful sigh he picked her up and carried her over to the changing table.

"Alright, here we go…" He said, more to himself than Janei.

He started to work, he was awkward, uncertain, but did his best. He cast his mind back to the times when, as a young child, he had helped his mother change the twins.

That reassured him as he reminded himself. _'I can do this, I've done it before, this is no different, right.'_

With that he worked a little more confidently and soon he was finished.

"There we go." He said with a smile.

Janei actually returned the smile and replied. "Thank you."

Lancel couldn't help but grin at that as he lifted her up; happy to have helped his sister.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Chapter 6

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 6 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, here's another one :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Lancel sighed as he closed the cupboard; he couldn't deny he was worried now. He was once more looking after Janei while the rest of the family was otherwise busy. His problems this time were different, this time; his main issue was that they had run out of baby formula. While Janei had managed to grow more teeth, she still wasn't properly on solids yet.

As a result, they still needed the formula. He knew what he had to do, so he got everything he needed and headed through to where Janei was playing.

"Hi Janei." He greeted her cheerfully.

She grinned up at him. "Lany!"  
He knelt down and then spoke. "We need to get ready to go out; we're going to the store."

Her eyes widened and she nodded enthusiastically; Janei loved the outdoors, even though she wasn't yet walking around outside. So they soon got ready and Lancel made sure she was comfortable in her pram and they headed out. It wasn't that far to the store in town and Lancel smiled as he glanced down, Janei was looking around, taking in as much as she could, her eyes wide with joy and curiosity.

It was while he was in the store, looking for the baby formula, that he began to hear the whispers. He bit his lip as he noted all those whispering were female, girls around his age, some perhaps a couple of years older.

' _They're all, talking about me…what…?'_ He thought nervously, blushing.

He couldn't help it as some of the comments he overheard seemed to indicate some level of attraction being directed towards him, which made him uncomfortable. Even the girl who wondered aloud if Janei was his sister or daughter didn't sound judgemental, merely curious.

In the end he was glad to finally get the baby formula and leave the store, although not before a few of the girls had approached and tried to talk to him, something about their smiles and how they spoke made him even more flustered.

When he got home, he saw his father had returned.

"Ah, Lancel, how did it go?" Kevan asked with a smile.

Lancel replied. "Fine dad…although, a little weird…"

He then explained about what happened and Kevan smiled wider; even if he didn't know it, Lancel was growing up, noticing things like that. It was also clear that the obvious maturity he showed, caring for his younger sister seemed to appeal to the young ladies. Kevan just hoped Lancel would manage to cope okay with this new level of attention.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Chapter 7

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 7 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Marina Ka-Fai: They most certainly do, and the fun continues.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; glad you liked that part :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks; glad you enjoyed it, well, you never know :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you liked that, will also see her names for her other brothers in this chapter too.**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

It was a big day for the family; and for that reason, Lancel, Martyn and Willem were nervous. Seeing their agitation, Kevan shook his head.

"Boys, calm down, everything will be fine." He told them.

They looked up and Lancel spoke. "But Dad, we can't help it, it's Janei's first day at preschool."

The twins agreed, nodding like bobble-heads as Martyn then stated. "Yeah they may be little kids, but they can still be mean, what if…?"

"It'll be fine, you need to calm down." Kevan reassured them. "It's not going to help Janei if you get all worked up like this."

"But dad, I'm sorry, but I agree with Martyn and Lancel, I don't care if they are little kids; some boy makes her cry, he'll have us to deal with."

Kevan sighed, while it was touching how much the boys cared for their little sister, but truthfully he thought this a bit much. It was then Dorna entered with Janei; the little girl was smiling widely. Immediately they all calmed down and smiled at her. Janei grinned as she saw her brothers.

"Lany, Maryn, Will!"

The boys all grinned and greeted her and Kevan smiled.

"Good morning Janei, you ready?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes daddy."

Kevan just hoped that things would be okay, that the boys wouldn't go over the top.

It was later in the day he got his answer; when he went to pick Janei up. As soon as she saw him, Janei ran over to him.

"Daddy!"

He smiled happily. "Hello Janei, how are you, did you have fun?"

She grinned. "Yeah, it was fun, I made lots of friends."

Kevan nodded happily, relieved that things had gone well, and the boys wouldn't have to overreact.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it; read and review please.


	8. Chapter 8

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 8 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, yeah, they were sweet.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Kevan and his family were all around at the Baratheon Mansion for dinner; along with more of their family members. Kevan was seated with his brother Tywin as they continued to talk about the family business. The rest of the family mingled with the others, for some of the family members the greatest joy was having Janei around. The little girl was delightful; Myrcella and Joy loved her company, so many of the others couldn't help but smile as they watched the two girls playing with Janei.

Nothing overly dramatic however happened until after they had eaten and everybody was mingling again. Lancel gasped in horror as he came across a shocking scene. He just knew Joffrey would cause trouble and sure enough, here he was.

Lancel watched in disbelief as Joffrey stood, smirking, towering over Janei, who was looking up at him, with her usual expression, eyes wide and expressive. Joffrey was holding a doll, one Lancel immediately recognized as one he had bought for Janei.

"Joffrey what do you think you're doing?" He hissed.

Joffrey laughed. "What does it look like, just having fun?"

Grinning he turned back to Janei; Lancel couldn't help but be impressed with his little sister, despite everything she wasn't crying. He could hear the various conversations tapering off, no doubt as others took notice of what was going on. He just hoped they'd intervene and help him.

But that proved unnecessary, in fact, it was unnecessary for him to intervene either.

"So what now baby Janei…?" Joffrey taunted. "I've got your doll and I'm not giving it back, and there's nothing you can-OW!?"

Joffrey was cut off with a yelp of pain as, after looking up at him a bit longer, Janei rapped his shins with her tiny fist, making him drop the doll. Lancel started forwards, worried, but Janei caught her doll before it hit the ground, smiled and scampered over to Myrcella and Joy.

Cersei sighed, leading Joffrey away. "Honestly, Joffrey…"

Watching this Tywin shook his head and remarked casually. "It seems your daughter has quite the temper Kevan."

"Indeed; I remember Genna was the same at that age." He replied.

The other family members all laughed, completely oblivious to this, Janei resumed playing with Joy and Myrcella, who both smiled at what happened.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 9 of my Game of Thrones story, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **Marina Ka-Fai: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
wazzup11: Yeah well, one thing working in her favour was the element of surprise, but yeah, you have a point :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it was a moment I enjoyed writing :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
CadeTheSlowpoke1: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

Janei Lannister giggled happily as she sat drawing; the laugh interrupting her humming happily to herself. Her older brother Willem was with her, also drawing; he grinned as he helped Janei with her drawing too. Soon she was finished and grinned widely.

"Will, Will, look!" She cheered; showing him the drawing.

Willem grinned as he looked at the drawing. "Nice, pretty awesome unicorn Janei.

She laughed and hugged him. It was then Martyn and their mother entered, having watched the scene from the start.

"Having fun, you two?" Martyn asked.

They both nodded, grinning.

Dorna laughed. "That's great, however, Janei, it's bedtime now."

Janei pouted. "But mama…"

"C'mon Janei, you must tired." Martyn cajoled her gently. "Let's get you to bed, I'll tell you a story."

Janei brightened immediately and got to her feet. "Okay, one of your stories, Maryn?"

"Sure."

With that Martyn took her hand and led her upstairs. Dorna and Willem watched them go, both smiling. Janei truly loved her brothers and usually found ways to spend time playing or doing something with each of them.

The boys also made allowances and changes in their usual patterns for her. Dorna recalled the time she saw Lancel spending time with Janei as she played with her dolls. Willem spent time drawing with her and Martyn was the storyteller; telling her fairy tales and such, but her favourites were the stories he made up himself.

* * *

Later on in the night, the silence was broken by Janei's terrified screaming. At once Lancel was awake and hurried through to her.

"Janei?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, clutching her doll. "Lany…bad dream."

He immediately pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Janei, you're okay, it was just a dream."

She sniffled and clung to him before asking in a small voice. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course." Lancel replied softly; remembering how he had comforted Martyn and Willem the same way.

So he gently picked Janei up and carried her through to his room. After helped her get comfortable on the bed, he lay down and held her, gently soothing her back to sleep. Meanwhile, Kevan and Dorna stood at the doorway, watching and smiling, proud of their sons and everything they did for their baby sister.

* * *

End of chapter, one more to go, just to get a bit of funny childhood innocence in, as well as a little embarrassment for one of the characters too, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	10. Chapter 10

**Game of Thrones: Growing Up**

Chapter 10 of my Game of Thrones story, final chapter, enjoy.

 **Reviews**

 **wazzup11: Yeah, it sucks, but at least she had Lancel to comfort her.  
Marina Ka-Fai: Yeah, it's really sweet :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Thanks :)  
Veridissima: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it; yeah, it's really sweet :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

It was a big day for Lancel Lannister, to say he was nervous was an understatement. Seeing this Amerei Frey laughed softly.

"Lancel, relax, it'll be fine." She told him.

Lancel sighed and shook his head. "Ami; I…This is."

He couldn't find the words; he was about to introduce his girlfriend, Amerei to his family for the first time. He wanted this to work; he loved Amerei and wanted his family to approve of her. Yes she had…quite a past, but he didn't care about that.

What mattered was now, them together. Still she seemed to think things would go well and so, he decided to just go for it. So together they entered his house; Lancel called out.

"I'm home."

He heard his father calling through from the living room. He nodded to Ami, taking her hand and together they made their way to the living room. There he could see his parents seated on the couch, Martyn and Willem were sitting on the floor, grinning as they watched over Janei who was playing with her dolls. Lancel smiled as he recalled how, recently, Janei had been curious about how she had been born.

They had of course explained the basics to her, nothing too much for her age, just enough that she, sort of, understood. All of them looked up, surprised when they saw Ami.

Lancel cleared his throat and spoke. "Mum, dad, guys…This is Amerei Frey, my girlfriend."

They all smiled and greeted her warmly.

Sometime later, Lancel was relieved; things seemed to be going well. He and Amerei were seated on the other couch, his mother had got everyone drinks and they were all talking together, getting to know each other better. It was at that moment that Janei spoke up; her childhood innocence, inadvertently causing them a little embarrassment.

"Ami?"

Amerei smiled gently. "Yes Janei?"

Innocently oblivious Janei asked. "Are you and Lany gonna have babies?"

Amerei went bright red at that, Lancel nearly choked on his drink. Instantly Martyn and Willem burst out laughing, their parents were more composed, but it was clear they were in fact holding back laughter. Janei seemed confused by the reactions, luckily she accepted the explanation that she would understand when she was older and the question wasn't brought up again.

But neither Lancel nor Amerei felt their faces stopped being red for the remainder of the visit.

* * *

End of chapter and of story, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
